1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning systems, and particularly to an gas cleaning system for removing contaminant particles on a surface of an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors must be protected against contamination by external agents, such as dust and humidity, which could lead to irreparable damage. A user usually manually wipes a surface of an image sensor to protect the image sensor. However, it is time-consuming and inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a cleaning system to overcome the above described limitations.